The Diamond and The Star
by LecanSylphin
Summary: A Love story about Butch and Buttercup. A lot of magic and royalty! Hope you like this fic. I created this fanfiction because I was inspired by Mystical Raven's Ever After: A Buttercup Story.
1. Chapter 1

**I've gotten tired of "The Red Love Story" so I'm making a new one. "The Diamond and The Star" This time they are going to be royalty, peasants, servants or even witches or wizards. Hope you like this one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls Z or the RowdyRuff Boys Z. AND THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL SAY IT BECAUSE IT'S A PAIN IN THE NECK!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Destiny

|Buttercup POV|

I was at the market shopping for some supplies, when I was about to come to the apple stall I had bumped into a boy, I was about to fall but he was able to catch me. He had raven hair just like me, pale skin, and dark green forest eyes. "You should be more careful." He said in a calm tone. I nodded and recognized that he was the crown prince: Kirigaya Butch. "I am so sorry, but I have to go now." I said while rushing to go away. "A name please, before you go, please let me know your name." Butch said while running after me. "Buttercup, Matsubara Buttercup." I answered. I went as fast as I can to the apple stall.

"BC, your back!" My big brother Dai said. I went upstairs to cook dinner; I used magic because no one will ever be able to see me use magic inside the house except for my family. We all ate together happily, and I was worried because the crown prince might notice I'm a witch.

|Butch POV|

When I sneaked out of the castle and went for a walk, I bumped into a girl, when she was about to fall I had been able to catch her. She had raven hair like me, emerald green eyes, and the name buttercup. What a beautiful name, as beautiful as the flower itself. I wish I could meet her again. I was called to the dining room because dinner time is here.

I had dinner with my brothers and my dad. My mom died not long ago. I have 2 brothers: Boomer and Brick. My dad is: Kirigaya Mashiro. I went to the Forgotten Forest with my brothers to play Hide and Seek; I was going to seek while they were going to hide. I counted to 10, and then tried to find them.

|Buttercup POV|

I went to the Forgotten Forest with my friends to play tag; I was going to tag them while they run. I bumped into someone, and realized it was him again. The crown prince. Our eyes met we stared at each other for a while, then got to our senses. "I'm so sorry!" I said while bowing. "No need to bow, it's my fault for not looking on where I was going." Butch said. "I'm really sorry, Prince Butch!" I said again still bowing. "No need to talk so formally, I don't really like others to." Butch said. "Why was he so desperate for me not to bow or call him prince, why is he even apologizing to me?" I thought. "BC what's wrong, can't pick up the speed?" Blossom teased, Blossom was one of my friends and when she saw the crown prince, she was shocked. "What happened? Did you do something bad to him?" Blossom asked me in a whisper. "No we just bumped into each other." I answered.

|Brick POV|

I was with my brothers at the Forgotten Forest to play Hide and Seek, then I saw my brother Butch staring at a girl with raven hair like him with emerald green eyes. "What's going on here?" I asked. "Nothing, I just bumped into this girl." He answered, and then I saw this redheaded girl like me, with a big red bow tying her hair up. I think Boomer and another girl that was blonde was approaching. "What's going on here?" Boomer asked. "Butch said that he bumped into this girl over here. " I answered. "How about we all, play tag? I'm Bubbles, the redhead is Blossom my friend and the raven haired one is Buttercup." The girl named Bubbles said, everyone nodded. "I'm Brick, the Blonde is Boomer, and the raven haired one is Butch." I said, and then we all played tag and the girl named Buttercup was going to tag us while we run.

* * *

 **Me: A Love story for enemies.**

 **Butch and Buttercup: Hahaha. That was very funny Sylphinford, but you shouldn't have done one for me!**

 **Me: Wow! Very sarcastic.**

 **Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and Blossom: Oh god.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Now I am working on two stories! Maybe next week it will become three, or maybe four!**

 **Katsuo: WHERE'S MY REMATCH!?**

 **Me: Katsuo how did you get here?**

 **Butch: Who's that, he looks kinda like me.**

 **Me: Oh no, what am I gonna do!?**

 **Kaoru: Oh god, you'll get your rematch soon. Right Syl?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Buttercup: What the heck!? Another me!?**

 **Me: Let's just get on with the story shall we!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Game!

|Buttercup POV|

We were playing tag in the Forgotten Forest, and I was going to tag while the others were running. I tagged the blonde boy first, Boomer, then he ran after me I went to the spot where Butch was then Boomer ran after Butch. Butch was tagged then he tagged Blossom, then Bubbles, then me, then brick, then we all got tired.

We went to Bubbles' house to eat, she served us the best food ever, and at least that was my opinion. When we finished she gave us dessert some ice cream, the flavor was chocolate my favorite. Then we went to Blossom's house, to play again, just some board games. We played snake and ladders, Boomer won. Monopoly, Butch won. Domino, I won! And a lot more games we have played. We soon got tired and went back to the Forgotten Forest, to get some fresh air.

|Princess POV|

"I wonder who the crown prince will pick as his queen." I said then laughed. "It is probably one of you darlings." My mom answered. "Miku, Himeko do be ready for your coronation and wedding to the prince." I and my sister both laughed. I went to my room and looked for the best jewelries and dresses I had.

|Buttercup POV|

I went back home and prepared dinner for my family. My dad had given me something, a necklace. "Dad why are you giving this necklace to me? You know that I don't like these girly stuffs." I said. "I'm letting you inherit it; it's your mother's keepsake." He told me. I was shocked at this so I just took it. My mother's keepsake. We all ate as if something gloomy had happened then my big bro said something. "I want to do something, so we can at least survive this menacing place." You said it bro, this IS a menacing place so I agreed. We were all thinking until night but before I was able to think straight I had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Me: Ok! I'm going to work on our rematch now Katsuo!**

 **Katsuo: Oh yeah!**

 **Kaoru: finally I'll get to see another fight!**

 **Butch: Another me…**

 **Buttercup:… Is in front of me.**


End file.
